<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE SUPERIOR ONES by Hummingbird42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838010">THE SUPERIOR ONES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42'>Hummingbird42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Superior Iron Man, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EVER SINCE SUPERIOR IRON MAN RELEASED EXTERMIS THINGS CHANGED FOR THE WORST AND IT'S UP TO PETER PARKER TO STOP HIM.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE SUPERIOR ONES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PETER'S POV</p><p>It was 2:39 AM, everyone should be asleep by now so it's the perfect time to go. I quietly as I could got out of bed in my suit and did my best to sneak out of SHIELD's secret bunker. Peter did his best to not make a sound so he decided to crawl on the ceiling. Usually the only entrance or exit the bunker has is through the one door being guarded by Bucky right now, but luckily thanks to Nat she showed me another way. Another secret secret door to the secret bunker. When I recently thought of Nat, it made me feel sick, or maybe I am sick. ''It's not too late to just go back to bed and forget this all happened'', a voice in the back of my head spoke, but I just went on. I had to do this, for Nat, Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Bruce, May, and so many many more people.</p><p>''May''. I couldn't say that name without feeling ill to the bone, and it was all his fault.</p><p>ONE YEAR AGO</p><p>Tony Stark released a new suit and a new app named EXTERMIS. It made people ''better'' is what Tony said to everyone and he even gave a 1 day free trial to everyone in New York. And it did not end well, after the 24 hours were up, everyone was trying to get EXTERMIS, but it was so expensive. There were people willing to starve their children, steal, or kill for EXTERMIS. And sadly the people in my apartment were those people too. I was just webbing up my neighbors from trying to murder each other when someone broke into my apartment and murdered May. All for a stupid app. Then Nat found me and started to train me to stop Iron man. She was like a mother to me. Then one day she started acting off, pushing me harder, training me harder, she wouldn't even let me have a full nights rest or a minute to myself. Until I overheard Fury and Bruce talking to her, they wanted me to actually kill Iron man.</p><p>''Nat I know how much you wanted kids and Peter is the closest thing to having one but you need to stop'', he getting sick.</p><p>''I don't know what you're talking about'', Natasha said coldly.</p><p>''We know you're trying to make him sick so he doesn't have to fight Tony, Natasha'', Fury stated.</p><p>''You people are literally sending a child to his own death bed what do you want me to do'', she said as she brutally slammed her fist to the table.</p><p>''He's not going in alone Nat, please! He's immune to EXTERMIS and he's our only chance, Bruce defended.</p><p>''We have Pepper and you, Bruce'', Natasha stated back.</p><p>''Tony dumped Pepper and Bruce created a virus for EXTERMIS but we still need to test it which will take months, maybe even a year. And not only that, Tony Stark's EXTERMIS is about to take over the entire country and it's going to be released in Japan and tons of other countries in less than a month. We don't have time, so we need this'' Fury demanded.</p><p>''He can't kill, you know'', Natasha fought back.</p><p>''He doesn't have to, he just has to beat him and I'll do it'', Fury assured the angry assassin.</p><p>''It's not going to work'', Natasha then left.</p><p>So here I am now with Bruce's hard drive virus in my pocket to destroy EXTERMIS. I put my hood up and sneaked into Tony's house. He always has a party everyday and night at his beach  houses and mansions. I just hope this is one of the houses he's not currently at right now then maybe planting the virus will be a lot more easier.</p><p>TONY'S POV</p><p>I got bored so I left the room filled with the people drunk on EXTERMIS. I'm about to have the whole world in my hands and I'm bored, that never happens. Usually whenever I'm bored I can fix that with a joy ride or throwing a party, but no, somehow the only thrill I can have is when I have to deal with Captain buzzkill and his stupid minions. Especially Spider man, how can he be immune to his EXTERMIS? He's human just like Sam, Clint, and Wanda, and they were so easy to manipulate with EXTERMIS. I decided to go to my lab, that seems to be the only place where I can go with no one bothering me. Another reason why I was bored is everyone is beautiful with EXTERMIS, long healthy hair, clear skin, abs, big boobs, but not one person thought of downloading 1 brain cell. True they treat him like a God but I can't stand to be in the same room with any of these people for 5 minutes, which is why I'm so bored there's nothing to do.</p><p>When I arrive in my lab I was met with a the man in the pj's himself, Spider man. I smiled, finally something to do, I thought. My armor came to me and I attacked the vigilante. I didn't care if I was destroying my lab I can get a new one.</p><p>PETER'S POV</p><p>I was so close, I hacked into his lab with no alarms setting off and got a good look too, which is incredible. I always dreamed of one day having a lab like this and now I've been found and Tony's practically trying to destroy me and the lab itself. </p><p>I dodge with ease (thank you spidey sense) but the lab is getting more and more damaged. ''For a scientist I thought you would treat your lab with care'', I quipped.</p><p>''I can always get a new one'', Tony remarked.</p><p>True, another reason why I hate Tony, I thought.</p><p>TONY'S POV</p><p>I finally stunned Spider man in the chest and he fell to the floor. As I walked to the menace I took his mask off and cursed.</p><p>''Shit'', I screamed.</p><p>What the hell was SHEILD thinking of sending a kid after me? What was pure innocent Captain America thinking too, I thought. The kid finally woke up and tried to throw a punch and I grabbed both of his arms and my suit leached to the kid and made him stay still in one place like a statue. He tried to fight back but it was no use. I tried my best to stay serious but it was like being mad at a puppy, it doesn't last long because you always give in to those big brown eyes which the kid had.</p><p>''What's your name, I doubt it's Spider man'', I asked.</p><p>''Fuck you'', the kid spat at me.</p><p>''Nice name, I'm Tony Stark, you could also call me Iron man or God. The kid groaned at my joke and I laughed at his misery. I then examined the kid and he doesn't look good.</p><p>''FRIDAY do a scan on him'', I ordered.</p><p>The boy hissed at me as FRIDAY scanned him.</p><p>''HE IS CURRENTLY SICK. HE HASN'T SLEPT IN 56 HOURS AND 12 MINUTES. HE HASN'T EATTEN A MEAL IN 16 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES. HE HASN'T TAKEN A SHOWER IN 96 HOURS AND 55 MINUTES, the AI stated.</p><p>The boy looked amazed at my AI while I just stand there in disbelief, and SHIELD thinks I'm the villain I thought.</p><p>''FRIDAY tell everyone to leave'', I ordered</p><p>''YES SIR'', Friday then followed orders.</p><p>''Come on'', I said as I walked and the kid in my suit followed unwillingly.</p><p>I lead him to a guest bed room that wasn't touched (that much) by me or any of my guests, and I then went to my closet to find something for the kid to wear. Lucky for him I scored some clean PJ's for my PJed guest. As I turned the kid was still glaring at me and my response was to laugh. For someone who's trying to be so menacing, he's failing at it miserably, but also knowing the facts if I release this kid he's going to want to fight me and I don't seem to be in the mood right now. So I stunned him again and he fell into unconsciousness.</p><p>After putting the kid to bed I decided to take a sample of his blood, might as well know why he's immune as my guest rested.</p><p>PETER'S POV</p><p>I never felt so at peace in my entire life, I practically felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Am I dead, I thought then I was having a hard time breathing. I opened my eyes and I was wrong, I am pretty much alive, and pretty sick. I found a box of tissues right next to me and I grabbed some and blew into them and I could finally breathe.</p><p>Then all my memories suddenly slapped me right in the face when I noticed I'm not in my room. I'm in Iron Man's mansion. ''The enemy''. I tried to pick myself up but fell on the floor. I can't be that sick I thought as my legs were shaking on the ground. Did Tony do this to me, I thought as I was about to panic when suddenly the enemy himself Iron Man opened the door and came rushing towards me to pick me up and put me back into bed.</p><p>''What did you do to me'', I attempted to say but my throat was so dry.</p><p>I didn't do anything, you did this to yourself, Tony scolded like he was my dad.</p><p>''No you did this! You got everyone addicted to your EXTERMIS'', I said as I angrily tried to scream at him.</p><p>''I'm just trying to embrace the best in others'', Tony said as he gently moved one of my curls out of my face.</p><p>''By letting them live a lie! By getting them all addicted to a drug'' it was almost insufferable to speak but I had to fight back and if I can't use my legs then I'll have to use my words, even if it does hurt my throat.</p><p>''Wow SHEILD really did brainwash you'', the man said as he put his hand on my forehead.</p><p>''Why are you doing this''? I then pushed his hands out of my face.</p><p>''I may be a bad guy in your eyes or whatever SHIELD said to you, but I'm not a child killer'', Tony then pushed his hand back on Peter's forehead.</p><p>''I'm not a kid, I'm 15'', I stated.</p><p>''You're a kid and a smart one Peter, so you should know better, Tony said in a very kind voice that I never heard in my life.</p><p>My eyes widen and I finally noticed I'm not wearing my suit or mask I'm completely exposed. I'm only wearing PJ pants and a ACDC shirt. ''What do you want with me'', I glared.</p><p>The man laughed, ''Please stop playing the serious card, it is not a good look on you kid, trust me''.</p><p>''What do you want with me'', I demanded then started to cough.</p><p>''What I want is for you to stay in bed and when you finally have some strength use it to take a shower, a corpse smells nicer than you'', Tony then forcefully tucked me into the bed so I would have a hard time falling off of it.</p><p>''Or you could just let me go since I learned my lesson to not break into houses and you probably don't want to get sick'', I explained.</p><p>''Hmm, no. Actually I'm thinking of keeping you'', Tony said like it was no big deal.</p><p>''What'', I said shocked.</p><p>Tony's phone than rang. ''I gotta go I'll get some soup from the store soon. FRIDAY put this place on lock down while I'm gone'', and than he left.</p><p>''YES SIR'', said the AI.</p><p>If I wasn't sick I wouldn't have slept at all.  ''Actually I'm thinking of keeping you'', those words then echoed in my head nonstop as I slept. I was probably a joke or something... right.</p><p>TONY'S POV</p><p>I finally came home with soup and kids medicine (just in case) from the store. Today seemed to be a odd day, he caught Spider man but he turned out to be a child which what the hell am I supposed to do with that I'm not that sick and then there was the ''other thing'' about Peter. When I arrived into the guest room I found the kid walked out of the shower still wearing my clothes.</p><p>''Oh good you finally stopped smelling like shit'', I said as I rummage in the bags for Peter's soup.</p><p>The kid said nothing to me and gave me another glare.</p><p>''Seriously kid, your not intimidating'', I said as I gave him his soup.</p><p>He looked at it and put it to the side</p><p>''Come on I didn't do anything to it'', I said defeated. </p><p>''I'll believe it when I see it'' Peter said still glaring at me.</p><p>''Fine then, starve and die'', I then left the room and locked the door. ''FRIDAY make sure the shields stay up outside''.</p><p>''YES SIR'', said the AI.</p><p>TONIGHT</p><p>As I came back to the mansion I found Peter in the kitchen cooking.</p><p>''How did you get out of your room''? I demanded.</p><p>I picked the lock and have seen your place it's a complete mess, Peter waved his hands around my home</p><p>I should be mad at that comment if it wasn't true. I always have a record of having maids and butlers quit in less than a day.</p><p>''Whatcha making, it smells good'', I said as I changed the subject.</p><p>''I'm making some real food. Do you really just rely on take out and frozen meals that stuff has way too much salt''. Peter then poured some soup in a bowl and walked to the table and ate.</p><p>I said nothing and decided to take a shower since I know if I stayed in that room with the kid, I'll just be lectured like what my parents used to do when I was a kid. After I get out I noticed Peter was trying to clean my mansion. Key word being ''trying''. I watched the kid just screamed and run back and forth to the sink to wash his hands every time he touches something that possibly came from a human, and the only thing I can think of is grab some left overs of Peters soup and enjoy the show. As I took a bite of his soup I suddenly wanted more. The chunks of potatoes and the spicy sausages just melts in my mouth and the broth was just divine. </p><p>''You know your going to be sick even longer if you do this'', I said far away from the disgusted boy.</p><p>''I'm going to be sick forever if I don't do this! Do you have any idea what I just found on your coffee table! And here's a hint! It's not coffee'', The kid yelled angrily (it was good to know he was getting better quick).</p><p>''You know if you didn't have that healing factor my EXTERMIS could get rid of your cold'', I said taking more bites of the soup while enjoying the show.</p><p>''Thanks, but I don't have a phone and even if I did, I would rather shove it up my ass than use your drug addicting app, Peter said frustrated at the bigger messes he found in the next room.</p><p>''Ouch, you hurt me'', I said with a mouth full of soup sarcastically.</p><p>''Ugh! I need trash bags, gloves, and a flamethrowers for this shit right now'', Peter demanded.</p><p>''I can give you the bags and gloves but not the flame thrower'', I said knowing what the kid would do if I actually gave him one.</p><p>''Shit'', the boy cursed.</p><p>PETER'S POV</p><p>It took me an entire day and a 1 hour shower but I finally cleaned the place (well the rooms Tony would let me be in). Tony looked at me amazed that I even made that accomplishment. As I was making myself lunch with Tony watching over me I had to ask him.</p><p>''Are you really going to keep me'', I questioned.</p><p>''Oh yeah! I needed a new maid and you fit the bill, and starting tomorrow you're going to have to wear a uniform'', Tony said not taking his eyes off me.</p><p>''I mean it! Are you really going to keep me like some sort of sex slave or a pet'', I said never braking eye contact.</p><p>''Yes, but not like that. I've done a lot of research on you Peter you're incredibly smart, strong, and many more things. And you deserve a strong, smart role model to lead you to your true potential, not SHIELD'', the man explained.</p><p>''And what is my true potential, your new maid'', I questioned thinking the answer was going to be some joke.</p><p>''Come here I'll show you'', the man then walked away.</p><p>I turned the heat off the stove and followed Tony to a new lab and he showed me a suit. A Spider man suit. The man then took both of his hands and placed them on my shoulders.</p><p>''Don't be shy'', and then the man started to gently lead me face to face with the suit. This suit probably cost millions maybe billions of dollars and just looking at it you can tell. My spider sense also made me feel nauseated for just being near the thing. What did this man create for me.</p><p>''I wasn't lying about any of it Peter, you're special just like me and we can do incredible things together, what do say'', Tony then started showing holograms of what my suit can do around me then disappeared. I was starting to feel what Luke Skywalker and Rey must be feeling when they were given a chance to join the dark side. Very tempting but wrong, I could let so many people down. Especially Natasha, I know she was being a terrible person to me but it was all to keep me away from this man and right now I wish I wasn't here in the same room with him, because what will he do if I say no.</p><p>''I should probably check on our meal''. I tried to walk away but Tony grabbed my arm.</p><p>''I didn't get an answer Peter'', Tony said with a very nightmarish glare. ''I put all this hard work and money just for you and I should at least get a answer''.</p><p>I swallowed my fear and said ''my answer is no, what you are doing is wrong and needs to stop''.</p><p>His hand started to grow tighter and I was ready for the worse when suddenly the power went out and behind Tony was Nat that tazed Tony to the ground unconscious. </p><p>''Nat'', I said surprised.</p><p>Natasha then grabbed me and ran, we stopped at a gas station where Nat gave me new clothes (who knows that kind of tracker could be on me). When I was finally changed Nat wrapped her arms around me and put me in a hug.</p><p>''I was so worried about you? What were you thinking'', Nat said never letting go.</p><p>''I'm sorry'', I apologized.</p><p>''Come on we can talk later, now we need to move'', Nat explained putting her hood up.</p><p>As we were about to steal a car I looked up in the sky and saw him, Tony Stark in his Iron man suit flying. The two of us ran and hide under a black Toyota hoping the man doesn't find us, but he landed near the black car.</p><p>''Come on Peter I thought you were smarter than this'', Tony then picked up the car and threw it revealing Natasha holding Peter tightly with a gun pointed at Tony.</p><p>''Stay away from my son'', Nat demanded with rage in her eyes.</p><p>''I think you mean my son . Come on Nat, have you ever thought why EXTERMIS doesn't work on him? It worked on Clint, it worked on Wanda, even Thor but not Peter. EXTERMIS was made for everyone except me because I'm already perfect and that kid in your arms. He's perfect too. He's my blood'', Tony smiled.</p><p>''Shut up''! The Black Widow screamed while shooting at Tony but his arm shielded him from every bullet.</p><p>''I think I'll take my son now'', Tony then grabbed me and took me out of Nat's arms.</p><p>''This is a warning old friend, stay out of this'', were Tony's last words when he left Natasha alone.</p><p>We then flew back to the mansion, but I kept on fighting trying to break out of his grip but was thrown in the lab. I ran to Tony to fight him but he locked the clear door in front of me. I tried to break it but my spidey senses were screaming to turn around, it was the Spider man suit it was trying to put itself on me like Tony's suit but it looked and acted different. It looked possessive. I tried to stay away from it but it grabbed my leg and clawed it way on my body. I tried to rip it off but it kept fighting back. I screamed and suddenly blacked out.</p><p>I woke up on the couch with my head resting on Tony's lap. I tried to pick myself up and fight but I couldn't it was like someone else is controlling my body.</p><p>''Good morning sleeping beauty'', Tony said petting my hair. ''How do you like the suit''?</p><p>''I'm going to kill you'', I promised.</p><p>Tony laughed, ''don't worry... soon you'll see things my way, son''.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>